


I'll Disappear (I'm Just a Problem For You to Solve)

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Gen, Janus does something stupid, Morally Grey Deceit | Janus Sanders, No Character Death, No Smut, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Sad, Swearing, and f/cks up in the process, but for what he thinks is a good reason, he just wants his friend back, no I will NOT spell it gray, no janus hate in the comments, that isn't how you spell grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "We would be so much better off if you did Thomas a favour and disappeared," Roman hissed, and the air between them bristled with the sudden icy tension. Virgil jerked back, panic slamming over him, a pained wounded animal noise ripping itself from his throat. For a moment, regret flashed in Roman's eyes, but it was gone in the next blink, replaced with the usual harsh disdain, and Virgil couldn't be sure the brief, odd hesitation had ever been there at all.
Relationships: Platonic LAMP/CALM
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn't entire sure what they were even arguing about at this point. It had started off as Virgil not wanting Thomas to go to a party, given how late it would be, the party planned to extend well into the night, and had devolved into Roman and Virgil bickering about every single time Virgil had ever stopped Thomas from going anywhere in the last ten _years_ , and Virgil was very much _not_ vibing.

"We would be so much better off if you did Thomas a favour and disappeared," Roman hissed, and the air between them bristled with the sudden icy tension. Virgil jerked back, panic slamming over him, a pained wounded animal noise ripping itself from his throat. For a moment, regret flashed in Roman's eyes, but it was gone in the next blink, replaced with the usual harsh disdain, and Virgil couldn't be sure the brief, odd hesitation had ever been there at all.

He pulled back, shrinking into his hoodie at the glare Roman was giving him, and turned to Logan, flinching at the disappointment he saw there. Thomas looked similar, tired and exasperated. In a last ditch effort, Virgil glanced at Patton, but the moral side looked away swiftly, shoulders hunching as he fiddled with the sleeves of the cardigan haphazardly slung around his neck.

Well. He could fill in the blanks from there _just_ fucking fine. "If you wanted me dead, all you had to do was ask," he snarled, locking eyes with Roman. "I would have taken care of the problem years ago."

He had to physically keep himself from slamming his back against the wall at Logan's sharp movement, turning his snarl on him when the logical side reached for him, eyes going wide with shock and panic. "Anxiety, wait-"

"Don't want to hear it, _Logic_ , thanks,” he snapped, saluting angrily and sinking out, flicking a hand up to lock his room behind him.

He froze for a long moment, head bowed, before the first sob broke through and his legs gave out, sending him heavily to the ground.

"Do I really mean that little to them?" he whispered.

_Do I really mean...nothing?_


	2. Chapter 2

Janus perked up at the tiny knock on the door. Remus never knocks, Roman and Patton wouldn't be anywhere near Janus if they could help it, and Logan (when he did come down) knocked bolder. Louder. That left only one option. "Come in, Anxiety."

The door swung open, hesitantly. "How-"

"The others knock differently, and besides, they would never be down here. You and Logan are the only two who are consistently in and out of either mindscape," he explained, setting his book aside and standing. "What can I do for you, Anxiety?"

Virgil visibly hesitated, then shook his head. "I'm coming back."

Janus internally cheered, but merely raised an eyebrow at his younger companion. "Why, pray tell? From the sounds of it, things were going rather well last time you checked in."

"They hate me," Virgil whispered, curling in on himself. "You were right. They never wanted me there."

For a moment, a little flame of regret flickered in his chest at the sight of Virgil so hurt at what he thought the others had done to him. But he squashed it quickly, reminding himself that this meant he would have his Virgil back again. "I'm sorry, Anxiety. I truly am."

It was the truth. There was a part of him that hated what he had done to Virgil, hated that he had done something so horrible to all of them. But he just wanted his family back. Was that too much to ask? What a small price to pay, the loss of the Light Sides' friendship.

He would make it worth it. And he would keep his secret. After all...

What Virgil didn't know couldn't hurt him.


End file.
